


Lost and found

by wolfgilr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgilr/pseuds/wolfgilr
Summary: Stile has had enough of Scott's pack. So he leaves for a new life only to find new hope.This is un-beta so there will be mess ups its my first fic so here go's.





	1. Chapter 1

Time is endless almost dream like in it's wonder, the world can and will move on around him but he stands stagnant in grief. His friends moved on with the scars of loved ones lost and yet he stood still in fear. His mind lost in The void of what if's. But he could not change what has already happened.

His friend his brother in all but blood had not listened they never did. They only started to when it was to late to do any thing that he had asked of them, it all come to an end the day the ghost riders come to the small town of Beacon Hills. By that time it had been for years since Scott McCall had been bitten, for years of fighting the bad guy to almost loss every time because Scott could not handle the truth that sometime the bad guys are just plane bad and can't be saved. For him to never listen to Stiles when something was wrong. when he had see the pattern in the coming danger and no one else had yet seen it until it was to late. someone had already been taken.

But like always with the McCall pack they got there in the end. only this time for them to listen Stiles had to be taken. but they could not remember him, all they new was that their where things missing and not quit right with their group of friend. the only people to remember even a little was the girl he had loved most of his life Lydia Martin and the man that had changed it forever Derek Hale.

When Time past and the McCall pack started to listens and the town slowly started to be taking back from the ghost riders and its people released home and back in to the memory of their loved ones. when Stiles had broke free to fight once more with a pack that never new what they where slowly losing. Stiles Stilinsk new that enough was enough his life was not in the darkness of Beacon Hills are with a pack that did not see the truth are hope to help its members.

Stiles did what he always did best and that was plan he filled in his forms for the FBI and finished his school year early he got a job and save for his new life. He distended himself from the McCall pack. He changed his number only giving it to a few. He spent his free time learning all he need to learn. He found old friends In New places when Danny had moved to new York he found Derek and soon Stiles got to talking with him building a friendship that soon turns to making plans to meet up as soon as Stiles finished his training.

The school year come to an end and Graduation was here. Stiles stood tall as he watched Lydia walk her way across the stage to get her diploma he whistled and screamed for her with a smile on his face. He soon walked the stage himself to the calls of his class mates and family. He accepted his diploma with a smile and waved to his father and Lydia. He walked off of the stage to the calls of his name from the McCall pack. He payed it know minds as he walked to his family and friends. He wrapped his arms around his father and Lydia as they laugh in happens at living past the darkness of their past as they made their way to the car with out a backwards glance to the people calling their name.

Stiles had his bags packed and his jeep as well. He had said his goodbyes and he's reassurance that he would call every chance he had. He cast one last look back to the place he once called home before driving off " Stiles Stilinsk " Stiles jolted out of his memory and back in to the meeting with a sharp yelp as his bright amber eyes snapped up to meet his bosses ice angry ones. Caroline was a petite young women with long blond hair pulled up in to a tight ponytail. Her eyes where an Icy abyss that could make a grown man cry and most likely has at some point. Stiles was quite sure she could even scare Lydia but then again he was never ever on paint of death ever going to let the to meet if they did he was sure they would take over the world some how. "Stilinsk. I'm only going to tell you this one more time, get off of your ass and go and fix that God for sacking pack dispute this insistent." Her voice grow higher with each word and he was sure he could hear the weres in the office whimpering.

Stiles shot out of his seat with a flail of his arms as he grabbed for his badge and jacket. His amber eyes looked anywhere but at her as he all but yelped "yes boss on it boss" he backed as fast as he could out off the meeting room with out angering his boss more. He soon. Made a run for it to the sound of some of his co works snickering. He would of flipped them the Bird but with his luck Caroline would walk out and see it and think it was for her which would be Hell so he change his mind and slipped his jacket on as he fixed his holster In to place his mind flicked back to the day he had finished his training to be a FBI agent it had took over three years but he did it and the irony of it he got sent to a section of the FBI that he had no idea was their. It was the SFBI ironically known as supernatural federal bureau of investigation.

Stiles had laughed so much that day. He had moved to get away from the next big bad only to find out he is going to get paid to fight them. So that is how he found himself In a meeting with a vampire for a boss. With a huff of a laugh stiles give his head a shake to bring his mind back to the here and now. He zipped his jacket up as he pulled his phone out of his pocket hitting speed dial. He brought the phone to his ear when it picked up" Emily light of my life " stiles paused at her laugh " she's sending you to the pack dispute with the Lexingtons isn't she "he rubbed his face groaning. " you know it, she hates me am telling you. I have no idea why they can't just settle it " stiles waved his hand about almost hurting someone walking by him. He smiled sheepishly in apology as he whined at the phone" I mean come on its not like another pack is moving in are anything it's just to betas wanting to go to college" he huffed out sadly.

He walks in to Joe's cafe waving happy at violet behind the counter as she gives him a thumbs up as she starts to make his coffee " Stiles come on you know alphas get all growly when they don't want someone on their territory. So suck it up and fix it" stiles sighed as he picked up his coffee " ok fine just keep an eye out so i don't get jumped by his pack when I make him mad are something" Emily hmm and laughed as she agreed before they both said there goodbye. With huff of breath blown at his coffee he slipped his phone in to his jacket as he absent-minded drinks with a choked off wine of pain as he waved goodbye to violet and made his way out of Joe's and down 3rd ave. he finished off his coffee with a smack of his lips but soon stopped short when he heard growls and the sound of yelling coming from down the street.

He quickly dumped his coffee cup in to a bin before taking off in a run. His feet hit the ground with a soft thump as he skidded around the corner only to come to a stop at the sight of alpha Gabriel flashing his ruby red eyes at two scares betas huddled in to one another on the ground. All he could see of them was a young dark haired boy wrapped around someone else a little smaller. He made his way in front of the betas with out a though to the danger he was in, so that he could hide the two from the anger alpha. Gabriel growled as his red eye locked on to stiles bright amber ones" Stilinsk. You know they are on pack land " Gabriel starts as stiles looks around them only to laugh lightly " gabe come on, they are not even touching the line, you most of been waiting here when you scented them just to scare them away. Well done you did it. know back off go on off you go" stiles waved his hands in a shooting wave as the alpha shoulders grow tight in angry. He growled once before stalking off. Stiles watched till they could not see him anymore before turning around and sitting down on to the ground. He new it was not over but for now it was and hopefully they where safe for the moment.

Stiles looked over at the two betas smiling softly" hey I'm Stiles, nice to meet you both. " he laughed lightly "so Gabriel that's the alpha that's just gone growling away. But don't mind him he's like a grumpy old man telling kids to get off my lawn " he grinned as his voice took on an old man tone. He arched a brow at the sound of a soft girlish giggle a bright smile spread across his lips at the sound.

He tilted his head for a moment as the two beta slowly started to pull apart bit by bit Stiles eyes grow wide in shock as he took in the two. The boy with short jet black hair had familiar Green eyes but what shocked Stiles the most was he had the hale look right down to the sharp jaw-line as did the young girl that looked so much like Cora just younger and less angry.

As stiles took them in shocked to the core his mouth started to run away from him" oh my God, you look like you both could be Hale's but your to old at least I think you are cos am sure nether Cora are Derek are old enough to have kids your age, tho Peter could he's creepy enough not to know if he had. it won't be the first time. Then again that was not his fo ..."stiles trialled off after a moment. He had to run his hand over his face and through his hair before mumbling a "sorry sorry." He waved his hand about for a moment " anyway forget that my mouth ran away from me for a moment there. So let's start again. Let's start with your names and we will see how i can help you with your alpha problem" he flashed a happy grin as his mind ran wild.


	2. Hope

Abby's eyes flicked back and forth between her brother and the man before them. He had saved them she thought to herself as she watched him talking away. She did not think he was even talking to them at one point. He did not smell like wolf are pack so she did not understand how they both felt safe to sit there with stiles. Hers and her brother's eyes snapped over to stiles as he talked about the Hale's shock and fear where the first thing to settle in before they listened closer to what the older man was saying. Adam whispered in to her ear" how does he know and who is he talking about we are the..." He pulled away and trailed off at the sound of stiles talking "anyway forget that my mouth ran away from me for a moment there. So let's start again. Let's start with your names and we will see how i can help you with your alpha problem" stiles was looking at them expectedly. Adam looked down at her, his brow arching In question. She took a breath and nodded her head in answer. Adam looked over to stiles " I'm Adam and this is my sister Abby" he worried at his lip for a moment before finishing" Hale" 

Stiles mouth fell open in shock before snapping shut. His hand flow to his phone as he typed away before bringing it to his ear as he looked at the two beta " your Hale's as In the Hale pack from Beacon Hill Taila Hale's kids cos I was joke about Peter cos he's you know" he waved his hand in the air as the phone rang but as it just picked up stiles said" wait the fire how did. Wait wait no Derek DEREK!!!" Stiles started to yell down the phone as he watched the two betas closely" Stiles what fire for God sack WHAT is going on" Derek all but growled down the phone. Stiles huffed for a breath " if you had just let me finishes. I will tell you. There is no fire just never mind. it will be easier if I just showed you. Come to the end of 3rd ave fast as you can." Stiles hung up the phone ignoring Dereks angry growling as he smiled over at Adam and Abby " so... that's Derek he is well best to wait till he gets here but don't worry it good its all very very good." Stiles got to his feet and started peace back and forth mumbling to him self as he tried to work out how two little kids could of gotten away from the fire. His eyes flicked back to the two betas every minute are so. He soon heard the sound of the Camero pulled up to the curb close by. he gives one last look to the betas sitting on the floor before and make this way to Derek. He grabbed a hold of the order man's hand dragging him over to the two young people awaiting them. Stiles tuck a long deep breath as he looked up at Derek and then back down to Abby and Adam before he said" Derek this is Abby and Adam" stiles looked up worried at Derek for a moment before taking a deep fortifying breath and finished" Hale, Derek they said they are Hale's" stiles watched as Dereks face peeled in shock as he looked down at Abby and Adam in wonder.

Too long lost children of the hale pack long since thought to have perished in the horrific tragedy that had befell the Hale's. They ones thought there was only three left but maybe and hopefully that could change as Derek took in the two young children he thought he would never see again. Though he could not call them children anymore as they had long since growing up since last time he had seen them. Derek had no idea what to do all he could do was cast his eyes to stiles and hope he could help In some way. Stiles look back and forth between them all before smiling softly " hey I have an idea, why don't we all get in to Dereks car and he could take use all back to the Packhouse. At least there we can have a conversation and work everything out without looking like idiots standing on the side of the road." He grinned nervously as he held his hand out to Abby and Adam as they nodded their heads. They all soon made their way to the Camero and settled themselves in before Derek started the engine and took off for the Packhouse as stiles pulled his phone out and send a text off to Cora to let her know to be there. Stiles turned his head to look into the back of the car to let Abby and Adam know to expect another Hale.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles leaned back in his seat as the car rumbled soothingly along the roads of Manhattan. His phone clicked along as each key was pressed as stiles texts hurriedly back to Cora filling her In on finding the younger Hale's. 

Cora: Stiles are you sure because there are a lot of Hale's out there.

Stiles: yes I am and Derek sure as Hell looked like he seen a ghost. So I'm betting he does to. I mean come on two born wolf's with the last name Hale and being the right age and not only that but if I remember rightly having the same names as twin three year olds. It's Kind of a no-brainer.

Cora: I know but our life is never that easy look how you all found me. It's just...

Stiles sighed softly as he read the text. He looked over at Derek who was stubbornly keeping his eyes on the road and nothing else. He could see the cogges spinning in Derek's head as he tried to take in all the new and heartbreakingly old scents he had long since forgotten. He looked back down at his phone.

Stiles: I know but where not back in Beacon Hills anymore so there's no more of the evil hunting us. So let's just take these as a win. Hmm

Stiles put his phone back in to his pocket as he turned to looked out of the window as they pulled up to central park. The Derek took a turn off in to the alcove hidden In to the trees before pulling up to a homely house. Stiles turned around and smiled at Abby and Adam "well here we are hale pack house" he pushed open his door and got out. He looked over at the house at the sound of the door opening. He give a little happy wave to Cora before his hand slowly fell in shock " oh Hell who invited McCreepy here I thought. You known what never mind." Stiles arms waved about for a moment before he moved in to the house. He could hear the others following him in to the sitting room as he took a seat pulling his jacket and gun hulster off. Ones he settled down he let his eyes move around the room taking in the group before him.

Peter huffed in a breath as he pushed his way in to the room to take a seat" so what have I missed nothing to fun I hope." He grinned with a shark like edge as he looked at the new comers. Derek's eyes flashed a deep angry red as he glared at Peter. "Peter meet Adam and Abby " Derek arched his brow expectantly as he looked at Peter. The older man's eyes grow big as he took a new look at the to betas standing in the doorway. His mouth moved as if to talk before slamming shut ones more with nothing to say. 

Stifles chuckled lightly " come on you two. Take a seat their not going to bite you " he grinned wickedly as they edged their way in to the room before taking a seat next to him. " so who wants to start the story telling" stiles leaned back as he looked at everyone at one's.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby took a tentative sniff of the air. The scent of the people around her where some what shocking. She sat up a little moving away from her brother as she took another sniff. Shock, worry and uncertainty where the strongest followed by hope and wonder. She titled her head as she looked over at the alphe (his names Derek my bro...) her thoughts trialled of as she watched him before talking" we are should I say I only remember mom she.. " Abby looked away from everyone as she leaned in to Adam " pushed us through a window it was hot and it smelled real bad we tried to go back to her but she just kept telling us to run but would could not move there was smoothing stopping us back then we had no idea what it was but now." Stiles had mumbled quietly "mountain ash" She huffed a breath and nodded at stiles" yes, we could not move. By the time people had come we had hidden scared out our minds till Kat come." Adam smiled softly at their pack mother's name. " she had been on her way to talk to mom when she had seen the smoke and heard the police. She held back until they had left by then me and Abby had sifted. Two little cubs did not look like much to the police but to Kat we're two scared babies. She tuck us in. Give us a home and kept us safe and told us all she could about our family." Adam had sat up by the time he had finished taking his hands had fell between his legs as he rested his arms on to his thighs. Everyone had let a breath out as the last words had left Adams lips. 

Derek had slipped down the wall at that point sitting with blank eyes. Stiles moved off of the seat and across the room with out a sound. He settles himself in front of Derek laying his hands on to Derek's legs as he leaned closer. " hey big guy are you ok?" His voices was as soft as a whisper derek blinked up at him for a moment his hands moving to pull stiles closer to himself. Wrapping his arms around the younger man as he took in great big huffing breaths of stiles scent. Stiles sucked in a shocked breath before wrapping his arms around Derek and patting his back to try and comfort him. 

Peter watched them for a moment before looking at the two new comers (Adam and Abby) be watched each of the movements as he said " Katherine Brookes of the Brookes pack on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. She had been coming to the house to talk about joining our to packs together." Peter chucked ironically" it would seam she had to take In pack instead." Derek growled a warning at peter. Cora shock her head huffing " ignore Peter he's a bit.." she trailed off laughing lightly as stiles mumbles. "Mad, creepy, crazy, I could go no." Stiles flashed a charming grin at Peter as Derek huffed a quite laugh. 

Cora smiled lightly " Anyway!!! " Derek let his arms fall away from stiles with a last nuzzle to his neck leaving stiles wide eyed and blushing as Dereks voice rumbles." You both can stay here. I'll let alpha Lexington know that you are our pack and to back off." Abby and Adam took a moment before nodding their heads in unison. Stiles turned around after his cheeks had stopped impersonating a tomato. He hummed happily before clapping his hands " ok who wants food. Cos am hungry and I've got to get back to work soon now that the pack dispute has you know stopped. "He grinned happily as he pushed himself up from the floor and made his way in to the kitchen. He made he's way around pulling out everything to make sandwiches for everyone. He hummed as he sets a plat full for a group of hungry wolf's. He picked his own sandwich up and called out to the group still talking in the other room "foods ready, am heading out to work. I'll be back later on so no getting in to any trouble." Stiles made his way to the front door when he heard cora laughingly call out "yes Mam" stiles shoke his head mumbling about little brats to the sounds of the others laughter. He closed the door behind himself with a smile on his face as he finished his sandwich as he got in to Derek's car with out thinking before starting it up and driving off. Later that night stiles will stop to think about how he could drive off and come back In Derek's car with out the alpha coming out and killing him.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles pulled in to the office car park his mind running a mill a minute as he parked and turned off the car. He made his way in to the office pulling his phone out of his pocket as he opened the door his fingers flying over the keys as he taps out a message to Danny.

Stiles: Danny can you look up the Brookes pack for me. Their ment to be just next to the hale territory back home.

Stiles slipped his phone back in to his pocket as he seat down at his desk. He worried at his lip for a moment before waking up his pc, he logged in to his account and clicked on to the pack files and typed in Brookes pack. He tilted his head as he read through the names of the pack his brows drowning in together when he got to the last name and there was no sight of Abby and Adams names. Sitting back in his seat his fingers tapping rhythm on his desk before letting a breath out and looking up Katherine Brookes number. He picked up the phone and dialling her number. He nervously fiddled with a pen as the phone rang. When the phone picked up on the other ends his heart picked up in shock for a moment before setting Down. A female voice shock up.  
" Hello..." stiles nodded to himself before remembering to speak " good afternoon is this Katherine Brookes speaking?" Stiles heard her breathing pick up just a little "yes this is she." She sounded worried. He hummed "I am Stiles Stilinsk emissary to the Hale pack. I am calling on behalf of my alpha." A high gasp was heard over the phone and stiles new he had her on tender hucks " he has recently come to find to Bates by the name of Abby and Adam that have told us of the transfer from the Brookes pack to the city of new York where no pack had been picked as a care taking pack" his fingers had began to tape once more as listened to Katherine "they where meant to.... I mean.." Stiles cut her off " you have not added them to the pack list. It has been made clear that your pack had knowingly and meaningfully taken the law of the packs to mean nothing. As such me and my alpha along with Abby and Adam Hale and our second Peter Hale shall be coming to the Brookes territory to resolve this at once. Let your alpha know of our arrival. " Katherine voice trembled for a moment before taking a steely turn." I understand emissary " stiles nodded his head before hanging up. He pushed himself up and made his way to his bosses office. He knocked on the door before opening it " hi boss I've got to take a emissary leave to sort things out." Caroline looked up at him and nodded as she waved her hand dismissing him. He closed the door and made his way back out of the office and down to the car. 

Stiles mind settled down when he had a plan in line by then he was shocked to see that he was pulling up to the pack house. He worried at his thumb nail as he turned off the car. He pushed open the door and got out as he closed the door he jumped at the sight of Derek standing next to him." What's wrong your scent is... " he trialled off his eye brow arching. Stiles flicked his eyes up to the house before looking back at Derek" I looked up the Brookes pack and they did not have Abby are Adam listed as pack so I rang." Derek's face went blank for a moment as he took this information in"what else stiles? "  
"So Katherine picked up and I told her that we found Abby and Adam she almost said they where meant to stay hidden I think cos she stopped herself after saying they where meant to. Anyway I told her that we are coming to their territory to discuss the issue of the laws they broke. You know how they did not let us know about the twins and they hid it from everyone and sending two betas out with out a care taker pack." Derek's eyes flashed red for a moment before turning back to forest green. " good we will leave straight away." Derek turned around and walked straight in to the house stiles on his heals. Stiles made his way in to the sitting room as Derek set everything up to leave "Peter your coming with is as are Abby and adam. Cora can you call the rest of the pack back so you all can keep a watch out for anything and everything." Cora nodded her head as she walked off with her phone in hand as she texts everyone. Once the new jeep was set everyone got In Abby and Adam both seat quietly contemplating what had happened to them. 

They made the trip from new York to the Brookes territory with Peter and stiles working through the plan stiles had set up. They had to find out what they had wanted by not telling them about Abby and Adam. Peter had an idea about that and stiles thought along the same lines as it but they had to make sure about it first. With a shock and a soft gasp stiles felt them crossing in to Brookes territory his eyes widened a little at everyone. Peters chuckle made stiles eyes flicked back to him "what was that?" Peter grinned "that was a pack line after you declared yourself Hale emissary you linked yourself more strongly to the pack." Peter winked playfully. Stiles sighed and shoke his head "some thing I'll have to work out after this then." He looked out of the window Derek pulled up to a small looking house. Once they come to a stop stiles spotted the alpha and a dark haired woman. When Abby moved closer to him. He new that it must of been Katherine. He flicked his eyes over to the twins and smiled " don't worry your with your true pack now." He leaned closer to them and scented them before getting out of the jeep with Derek at his side. All three beta stayed be hide them. " alpha of the Brookes pack. I am alpha of the hale pack and this is my emissary and they are my betas." Stiles eyes flicked to Katherine at her growl. His eyes momentary flashing silver as his own growl rumbled with in his chest. Stiles stilled in shock. He took a breath pulling himself together at the sound of the Brookes alphas voice." Welcome alpha Hale this is our pack mother Katherine care taker for the lost pups you so kindly brought back to use." The alpha grinned happily as if they would hand over their kin to him. Stiles stepped forward body tens eyes changing to silver with out his knowing, his voice taking on a wildness never heard from him before as Derek set his hand on to the young emissary shoulder. " you have taking the law in to your own hands. You have taken two young pups and hid them away from their own pack. You have knowingly left their name out of your pack, you alpha Brookes have left my pups undeclared unprotected and unsafe for more then 15 years. you had the time and access to make them known. You specifically waited till the Beacon territory had no blood pack before letting them go." Stokes arched his brow at the shocked looks on both the Brookes packs face. He could not see the proud looks on his own packs faces or the look in Derek's eyes, He was to focused on Katherine face as it morphed in to anger " I spent 15 years raising those two pups so that we could have.." at alpha Brookes sharp angry growl Katherine broke off and shrank back the scent of shame and fear pungent in the air. Derek hummed lightly. "It looks like we have everything we come for them " Derek smiled charmingly as Peter urged Abby and Adam in to the jeep before getting In himself. Derek walked around to the drivers side before getting In. Stiles cast one more looked at the two wolf's before getting in himself. He never took his eyes off of them till they where out of sight. He relaxed back In to the seat. His head lolled to the sided so he could look up at Derek when he heard the alpha talk softly" you did great stiles. We will be in Beacon Hills soon so get some sleep." Stiles hummed lightly his eyes falling closed for a moment before his entire body jolted with shock "WHAT!!!!!!! " stiles eyes flashed with fear.


End file.
